The Bride
by Kainat
Summary: It was a last will which caused their paths to cross. He is the heir of the mighty uchiha clan, and she's the daughter of a merchant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ashley** thanks for betaing!

_enjoy!_

* * *

"Uchiha-san!!" yelled a young man in his search for Fugaku Uchiha. He had something very important to report.

Upon reaching the east wing of the house, he finally found Fugaku meditating on the floor. He felt bad for disturbing him, but he received some very bad news and was told to find Fugaku-san immediately. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt it could burst from his ribcage at any second. Before entering he stood there trying to find the right words to explain the current situation.

Feeling a presence behind him, the middle aged man turned around to see who had come. As soon as he came face to face with the old physician's grandson he knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter Kaito?"

The young man named Kaito was having a hard time keeping his breathing under control, after all he wasn't used to running this much. Before answering the man across from him he wiped his sweat stricken face with his right hand and took a deep breath.

"Fugaku-san, grandfather sent me to find you, he has some very bad news……it seems the old master is dying." Kaito said the last part very quietly but Fugaku heard him loud and clear.

Wasting no time, Fugaku jumped up and began running towards the west wing where his ill father was staying.

It's a known fact of life that every living thing is meant to pass sooner or later. It seemed that now was to be the old master's time for departure from the world.

Kazuo Uchiha was the former head of the Uchiha clan, but after he fell ill he passed his title down to his only son Fugaku Uchiha.

Kazuo had lived a very long life which was filled with many things; he had even fought in the famous Ryuu Valley War which had lasted for years.

But just 2 years ago he fell ill and after struggling with his illness, it seemed his body and soul was finally going to find some peace.

After running from one wing to the opposite, Fugaku reached his father's room. He stood

outside taking some calming breaths before entering.

Closing the door quietly, he reached his father's side in seconds. The old physician was the only other one in the room, and one look at his father's face confirmed what Kaito had told him; his father was dying.Whispering only loud enough to be heard, he called out to his father.

Upon hearing his son's voice, Kazuo Uchiha opened his dark onyx eyes; he had long lost the ability to activate the sharingan because of his illness.

"Fugaku, you finally came."

"Yes father, but don't tire yourself out."

"No, Fugaku you must listen. My time has finally come, but I can't die in peace without telling you this. First go open the chest by the wall and you will find a little golden box."

Fugaku did as he was told, and just like his father said there was a metal golden box inside the chest. He grabbed it and returned back by his father's side.

"I have the box father."

"Listen carefully Fugaku, inside this box is a scroll that can only be unlocked by using the hand signs that I have taught you."

Every Uchiha man who had a child was responsible for teaching them a sacred hand sign used between father and child only for security purposes. Fugaku was taught one when he first started training.

"Everything is explained inside the scroll, it is my last wish and will. I want you to fulfill that will. Promise me."

"Father.."

"No, Fugaku promise me now."

"I promise."

"Take good care of Mikoto and Sasuke."

And just like that, Kazuo Uchiha let out his final breath; a smile upon his face as he passed away peacefully.

Fugaku stood there for a couple of minutes staring at his father's now peaceful face then placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

Now he had to make preparations for his father's funeral, realizing that he still had the metal box, he stated walking to his room to put it away until after the funeral.

Upon entering his room he saw Mikoto sitting and knitting. She looked up when she saw Fugaku enter and knew with one look that something wasn't right.

Fugaku walked further into the room and opened up the closet putting the metal box inside. Then he walked over and sat next to Mikoto. At that moment, the silence meant more than spoken words.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikoto stopped her knitting placing it on the stand in front of her, cleared her throat, and then gently asked her husband what was wrong.

At first Fugaku didn't answer her, so Mikoto took his hands in hers to encourage him to speak.

"Mikoto.." his voice died out.

"Mikoto, father passed away."

Upon hearing the bad news, she dropped her husband's hands and placed them upon her chest. The news had caused her heart to beat rapidly and tear to collect at the corners of her eyes. Mikoto couldn't believe her ears, the man whom she came to love like a father was no more. Since the day she came to this house as a bride, her father-in-law had treated her like his own daughter and not like an outsider.

Quickly her thoughts shifted to Sasuke. How were they going to break the news to him, he was very fond of his grandfather; this was going to be very hard on him.

"What about Sasuke?" said Mikoto in a broken voice as tears dropped one after another.

"I'll send him a message saying that it's urgent and that he has to return home as soon as possible."

After seeing Mikoto's condition, Fugaku spoke.

"Mikoto, you have to be strong. We have to make preparations for the funeral."

"Hai." said Mikoto as she wiped off her tears.

And after, that neither of them spoke.

* * *

After a long day of training, Sasuke sat at the base of a tree resting, today's training had really worn him out physically. 

He had spent the whole day training with his sword underneath the river. He was concentrating on making his lungs stronger to withstand staying under water longer. But, today for some unknown reason he was unable to concentrate. Something was bothering him and he had a bad feeling. Soon he realized the sun was going to set so he started walking towards the town which he was staying at.

Along the way, he passed by the noodle shop where he usually stopped to eat, but he wasn't feeling hungry today so he just kept walking.

Sasuke was staying at an inn owned by an old couple. Both husband and wife were treating Sasuke like their own son, and Sasuke didn't mind because he knew that the old couple had lost their son.

After reaching the place he greeted the old woman like he did everyday, and slowly started walking up to his room.

After taking a nice warm shower, he led himself inside his room and sat on his bed. It was still too early to go to sleep so he just sat and let his mind wander, getting lost in his thoughts.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the old man standing there with a letter in his hand.

"Uchiha-san, this came for you."

"Thank You."

Sasuke closed the door after the old man left, and opened the letter to find out what was written in it.

After reading the heading he realized it was from his father. The entire letter said that he had to be home as soon as possible and it was very urgent; there was no clue as to what was so urgent though. After reading it Sasuke went to gather his stuff; he was leaving immediately.

He went down to the lobby and said a quick farewell to the old couple, then left for home. He figured if didn't stop to rest and just traveled through the night he could be home by noon the next day.

* * *

Everything was almost ready for the funeral, and Fugaku had sent the letter to Sasuke immediately after leaving Mikoto's side. 

Fugaku couldn't start the funeral without Sasuke being present. He knew how much Sasuke cherished and looked up to his grandfather, and if he was buried before Sasuke got there; Sasuke would never forgive him.

He was becoming very curious as to his father's last wish, but because of tradition he would have to wait until after the funeral to find out. Last wills were not to be opened until the deceased was buried.

He made sure to let all the members of the clan know of his father's death. Many had broken down into tears; they really respected and looked up to the old man. He had been a great leader, successfully bringing the Uchiha clan power and wealth.

The hokage had personally volunteered to lead the funeral; after all both the hokage and Kazuo Uchiha were really close friends. So the hokage had taken the job as a last duty for a dear friend.

* * *

Sasuke had been running since last night and still had yet to become fatigued. The training he had been putting his body through was improving his endurance and preventing him from tiring easily. 

In just under an hour he would be home. He kept thinking about it but he couldn't think of anything that could be so urgent. Maybe it was his grandfather? But, that couldn't be possible, last time he saw him he was doing ok even with his illness.

As he came upon the border of his hometown he realized how much he had had missed it. The smell, the surroundings; it always brought him peace. He decided to take the short way around to his house to avoid the people that would delay his arrival.

As he got closer to the Uchiha estate he realized there were many people dressed in black with sad tear-stricken faces. Knowing something was very wrong, he hurried along straight home, not paying attention to the people calling his name. After reaching the estate he immediately went looking for his father, finding him in his meditating room.

"Father, I'm home."

Hearing Sasuke's voice, Fugaku turned around to face his son. He thought he was prepared to tell his son the news, but looking at him now caused him to change his mind. Fugaku was normally a straightforward man, but trying telling his son that his grandfather had died was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"Welcome, son." Was all Fugaku said.

"Father, you sent me a letter saying that I should come home and that it's urgent. What happened?"

Fugaku lowered his eyes; he couldn't bring himself to speak

Sasuke waited patiently, it was clearly visible his father was having some conflict within himself.

"Father?" Questioned Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, your grandfather passed away yesterday." As soon as Fugaku said these words he turned around so he wouldn't be facing Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say anything after hearing the news, he just stood there.

The silence wasn't broken until Mikoto walked in. She realized that Sasuke must have just learned the sad news, and it broke her heart to see her son in such a state. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Sasuke, not being able to hold back his feelings anymore hugged his mother with all his heart.

Sasuke had always felt closer to his grandfather than even his own father. It was his grandfather who had taught him how to throw a kunai, and he would cherish those memories forever.

"Sasuke go prepare for the funeral, your clothes are ready in your room."

Sasuke did as he was told leaving without a word. After entering his room he took a shower and dressed for the funeral. He never liked attending them but there was no way he was going to miss his grandfathers'.

The funeral took place in the nearby temple and after the burial everybody went about their own business again.

Sasuke was feeling depressed and thinking it would be nice to have something to lean onto when someone appeared behind him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for your grandfather."

"Oh, Ino I didn't hear you come."

Sasuke took Ino's hand leading her to a quieter place where they could talk without being disturbed.

"Ino, now I need you here by my side more than ever."

"Sasuke love, I'm here by your side and I won't leave you."

Sasuke was unable to hold himself back any longer and pulled Ino forward placing his lips on hers in a comforting way.

* * *

The funeral was now over and Fugaku was in his room dwelling over his father when he realized he had forgotten to open the box that was given to him. Rising from where he was sitting, he walked to the closet to retrieve it. Bringing it back to his original spot he sat and slowly opened it. 

Just like his father had told him there was a scroll inside. He removed the scroll letting the box lay forgotten in his lap, and made a couple of quick hand signs unlocking it.

There were so many writings; it had probably taken his father a lot of time to write them out.

When he read the first few sentences his eyes widened, he couldn't believe that this was his father's last wish.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review and tell me if you guys liked it then I'll start working on chapter 2, if not I'll discontinue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ashley** thanks for betaing!

_enjoy!  
_

* * *

Fugaku had opened up the surprising last will 2 days ago. And he had yet to mention to Mikoto and Sasuke about the last will that Kazuo Uchiha left behind. He knew that everybody was in their own worlds at the moment; therefore he was waiting for the right moment to announce the last wish.

It's a commonly known tradition in the Uchiha clan for the close family members to gather around after the praying ceremony in the temple, and have dinner on the third day after the burial of the deceased. This was a great opportunity for Fugaku to make the announcement since almost all the Uchihas' were going to be there.

* * *

The day had finally come; people who had completed their prayers at the temple were slowly gathering at the main Uchiha house. The dinner was to be served soon so people were just occupying themselves by chatting with their neighbors, or just sitting there.

Fugaku slowly eyed people; searching for his wife Mikoto. After finding her next to her aunt talking, he knew that she was going to be fine and safe. Now he was more worried about Sasuke, his son was no where to be seen at the moment since the day of the funeral he wasn't being himself. It was as if part of him had died along with his grandfather. Suddenly, Fugaku realized that there were more people coming, which meant the prayers were now officially over at the temple so people were now moving into the Uchiha house. Now that everybody was settled, Fugaku moved towards the seat of honor, but he was taken a back when he saw Sasuke sitting next to the seat of honor. It must have been from the crowd that he had missed the moment Sasuke walked in.

Before taking his seat he wanted to announce the last will. So, to receive everybody's attention he clapped twice and all heads turned his way. Before starting, he eyed everybody and lastly his eyes landed on Sasuke; who was now looking at his father waiting for him to say something.

"First of all, I would like to thank everybody who is present tonight, for supporting and sharing our pain of losing our leader and my father Kazuo Uchiha. My father was a great man; he was a stubborn, intelligent, strong and true warrior. Before he passed away the last thing he left us was this golden box which contains his last will." Fugaku paused for a moment then continued from where he left off.

"After reading my father's will I realized that the will was not only written for me but for my son as well." The last sentence caused Sasuke's eyes to widen slightly.

"In his last will my father requests that Sasuke be married to Takumi Haruno's grand daughter Sakura Haruno."

This caused Sasuke to rise from his seat his eyebrows creased he, looked quite upset and shocked at the same time. His father had just announced the last will and it wasn't something that Sasuke imagined.

"No father I refuse, I will not get married even if it's grandfather's last wish!" Spoke Sasuke with a raised voice, the crowd was shocked and some people were talking among themselves.

Sasuke was staring at his father with an angry expression on his face no words could've explain his feelings at the moment. All Fugaku did was stare back at his son with a gentler expression.

"I'm leaving." said Sasuke; he didn't feel like standing in the room anymore. It was as if invincible hands were squeezing his throat and preventing him from breathing freely.

"Wait!" called Mikoto. But Sasuke was deaf to the world he didn't hear a thing as he quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Once outside, he ran towards the hill that overlooked the Konoha village. After reaching there he slumped to the ground trying to catch his breath. His mind was preoccupied with the events that took place in these last few days.

He was interrupted when he heard footsteps, but without even looking back he knew who it was. _Ino._

Ino was there too, she had left the place and quickly followed Sasuke after he left the place in a rush. She was here to comfort Sasuke and to see if he was feeling alright.

"Love, are you alright?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he didn't feel like dealing or talking to Ino now so he just ignored her.

"Sasuke?"

"Ino leave alright, I don't want to see you tonight"

Ino knew how harsh and heartbreaking Sasuke was when he was angry, so she decided to leave before he made any nasty remarks. Looking behind her, she saw Sasuke sitting he didn't even acknowledge her presence, so she slowly walked down the hill going home.

* * *

It was close to midnight, the guests were long gone now. Fugaku and Mikoto went to their rooms to discuss Sasuke's earlier behavior. Both Mikoto and Fugaku knew that it was normal for Sasuke to react like that, it would have been abnormal if he hadn't reacted the way he did. Sasuke was right after all, he was a young man and marrying him to someone he never met wouldn't be fair. But, the arranged marriage was a deceased man's last wish; therefore it had to be fulfilled.

Fugaku also discussed the details with Mikoto and decided to send a letter to the Haruno house. He let them know that he was going to pay them a visit in a couple of days and the reason was to be kept secret till he actually reached their village.

* * *

The village where the Haruno's were residing was celebrating its salvation from poverty and famine. So by the time Fugaku reached the village gates, he was greeted by streets decorated with different colored ornaments. The young children were all dressed in colorful costumes, some running in circles and others playing games together.

Fugaku was happy to be there, people there were all nice and giving heart warming smiles towards Fugaku even though they didn't know him. Fugaku thought about the people who lived in the village as he passed by decorated streets. They all deserved this celebration which was taking place every year, after all these people had been through so many hardships and deserved to be happy.

Right now he was being escorted by a young man towards the Haruno house, where was expected to meet a man named Takumi Haruno.

Fugaku was suddenly lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about the last conversation he had with Sasuke before leaving for this trip.

_After receiving an approval letter from Takumi Haruno, Fugaku was meditating in his own private chambers._

_Suddenly a knock interrupted him, "Come in" said Fugaku with a curt voice._

"_Father?"_

_Fugaku was surprised to see Sasuke at the door, so he quickly let him in, he knew that Sasuke was here for a reason. _

"_Come take a seat Sasuke." Sasuke did as he was told._

"_Now, tell me why you wanted to see me at this hour." It was past midnight already and Fugaku was going to leave early in the morning._

"_I couldn't sleep, and since I knew you were awake I came here." Fugaku knew that wasn't the real reason, but didn't insist since he wanted his son to talk to him whenever he felt it was the right time._

_Both men fell silent for a few minutes when suddenly Sasuke said, "I accept father." Fugaku was confused; he didn't know what Sasuke was talking about so he asked him, _

"_Accept what Sasuke?" _

"_Grandfather's last wish, I will get married to the girl, but father I also a few conditions of my own."_

"_And they are?"_

"_I will marry her but there won't be any love, I'm in love with someone else. Once we are married no one will question or bother with one another's life, I don't care what she does at home as long as she doesn't do anything that'll bring shame to our family's name. She'll be my wife only officially I don't want any ceremonies in the temple because it won't be necessary. Now father if you accept my conditions then I'll get married to her but if not then there's nothing I can do."_

_Fugaku thought about Sasuke's conditions, and truly he didn't know what to say. In order for his father to find peace he had no other choice but to accept Sasuke's proposal, so he did. _

"_Alright I accept." Fugaku knew this wasn't going to be easy but he agreed to it._

Suddenly he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his escort's gentle voice

"We are here, Uchiha-san."

* * *

_To be Continued..._


End file.
